


Pod moją skórą jest przemoc, co broń w dłoni ma

by Nami



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, przemoc
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud wydaje się w ogóle nie przejmować mordercą grasującym po mieście.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pod moją skórą jest przemoc, co broń w dłoni ma

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł bezczelnie wzięty z piosenki „Bullets” zespołu Archive.  
> Dawno już nie zaglądałam do folderu z opowiadaniami z tego fandomu, a tytuł pliku z tym fikiem rzucił mi się w oczy. Przeczytałam, poprawiłam, dopisałam końcówkę i postanowiłam podzielić się tym potworkiem ze światem. Niebetowane.

**Pod moją skórą jest przemoc, co broń w dłoni ma**

 

 - Na pewno chcesz przyjąć to zlecenie?

Cloud chwycił kurtkę z wieszaka i spojrzał na opierającą się o drzwi kuchenne Tifę. Kobieta splotła ręce na piersi, patrząc na niego z niepokojem. W ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni za każdym razem, kiedy wychodził, na jej twarzy pojawiała się obawa.

\- Nie martw się, Teef. - Strife zdejmuje kluczyki do Fenrira z uchwytu przy lustrze, starając się nie patrzeć na swoje odbicie. Minęło już dużo czasu odkąd ostatni raz przeglądał się w jakimkolwiek lustrze. Pamiętał teraz aż za dobrze, co zrobił mu Hojo, jakim „testom” go poddawał, gdy myślał, że panuje nad Cloudem, że mała kukiełka nigdzie nie ucieknie. Mityczne kąpiele bóstw w krwi swoich ofiar były niczym w porównaniu z piekłem, jakie przeszedł wojownik.

Jakie zgotował innym.  
\- Staram się – mruczy Tifa, jednak nadal wygląda na zmartwioną. - Ale to wszystko jest bardzo podejrzane. To już cztery miesiące, dziewięć zabójstw i nikt nic nie wie. Nawet nie mogą powiązać ze sobą ofiar! - warczy, spuszczając ręce wzdłuż boków i trzęsąc się ze złości. - Przez ten głupi Meteor Turks stracili prawie wszystkie dane o mieszkańcach Midgar. Kto gdzie chodził do szkoły, gdzie pracował... - Widząc zaciekawione spojrzenie Clouda, wzrusza ramionami. - Rufus dzwonił wczoraj i mówił o tym, pamiętasz? Kiedy zapytał, czy nie chciałbyś pomóc w śledztwie.  
Strife prycha. - Naprawdę sądzisz, że zrobię coś lepiej niż przeszkoleni do takich przypadków Turks? - Cloud skończył zawiązywać buty i patrzy teraz na swoją rozmówczynię błyszczącymi niebezpiecznie oczami. - Ktokolwiek to jest, niech mnie znajdzie, Tifa, zapraszam go... lub ją. - Zniża głos do niebezpiecznego szeptu. - Jeśli to nie Sephiroth to ten zabójca nie ma ze mną najmniejszych szans.  
Tifa uśmiecha się smutno, uspokajając powoli. - Mimo wszystko... Uważaj na siebie.  
Strife tylko kiwa głową.

* * *

Nim dowiózł paczkę na miejsce zapadł już zmrok, ale to mu nie przeszkadza. W Midgar nie ma nikogo bardziej niebezpiecznego niż on i Cloud prawie parska śmiechem na wspomnienie zaniepokojonej Tify. Naprawdę, jakby mogło mu się coś stać. Jest jednoosobową armią stworzoną do zabijania. Nikt nie ma z nim szans.

Parkuje w jednej z nieoświetlonych uliczek, zerkając na zegarek. Musi się pospieszyć, nie zostało mu wiele czasu nim Lockhart zacznie wydzwaniać, pytając, gdzie jest.

Szczęście dopisuje mu dzisiaj. Widzi go na stopniach samochodu dostawczego, pakującego do środka wielkie pudła. Cloud gratuluje sobie w duchu zaplanowania wszystkiego na dzisiaj. Jutro już mógłby nie znaleźć tego szczura.  
\- Może pomogę?  
\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby – warczy opryskliwie mężczyzna, nawet nie oglądając się za siebie.  
\- Uważam, że jednak jest... doktorze Hajachi.  
Strife patrzy z dziwnym uczuciem zadowolenia jak ramiona doktora drżą, a on sam odwraca się powoli, jego ciemne oczy rozszerzone w zdumieniu. - Minęło dużo czasu odkąd ktoś nazwał mnie tak po raz ostatni.  
\- Domyślam się. Osiwiałeś – zauważa głośno Cloud i wskazuje na tył uliczki, za samochodem. - Idź tam. Mamy dużo do omówienia.  
\- Posłu...  
Wojownik nie chce słuchać. W sekundę stoi tuż przy Hajachim, pozwalając, aby mako w jego czach przemówiło za niego. - Zapomniał już pan, doktorze, do czego byli zdolni SOLDIER?  
Mężczyzna przełyka głośno ślinę, lecz nie kłóci się już więcej. Obaj opuszczają przyczepę samochodu – Cloud obserwuje uważnie, czy nikt ich nie widzi – i idą cicho w głąb uliczki. Nie wychodzą na nią żadne okna, a kończy się ona ścianą. Idealnie.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, kim do cholery jesteś i skąd znasz moje imię?  
Strife wzrusza ramionami, uśmiechając się, jakby właśnie przypomniał sobie coś wesołego.

\- Minęło tylko kilka lat i już nie pamiętasz swojego 'wielkiego projektu JENOVA 2, w którym pozwolono ci wziąć udział'? - Doktor robi krok w tył i zachłystuje się powietrzem, słysząc znajome słowa. - Projekt C, do usług.  
\- T-to niemożliwe, miałeś...  
\- Nie pamiętać? Zapomnieć? Tak też się stało... Na trochę. - Cloud zbliża się do swojego rozmówcy spacerowym krokiem, jego postura zrelaksowana; w jego oczach jednak widnieje głód i Hajachi cofa się jeszcze dalej, aż jego plecy dotykają ściany. - Trochę też zajęło mi wytropienie was wszystkich. Pozmieniane imiona, baza danych Turks zniszczona... Napracowałem się.  
\- To ty... Ty zabiłeś ich wszystkich...  
\- Tak. - To jedno małe słowo sprawia, że doktor odpycha Clouda, starając się uciec. Wojownik jednak zaciska mocno rękę na jego ramieniu, rzucając go z powrotem na ścianę i krzywiąc się w niesmaku. - Tsk. Trochę odwagi. Czy nie to zawsze mi powtarzałeś? ' _Uspokój się i zachowuj jak mężczyzna, albo twój kolega znowu będzie cierpieć_ '. ' _Nadal to samo? Otworzymy ci dzisiaj czaszkę, co ty na to?... Spokojnie, nie będzie żadnej reakcji alergicznej na środki przeciwbólowe, zwyczajnie ich nie użyjemy_ '. Pamiętasz? - Trzymając teraz doktora za gardło, Cloud przysuwa się bliżej, praktycznie szepcząc mu do ucha zimnym, pozbawionym emocji głosem. - Mówiłem ci, że mi jeszcze....  
\- Nie... proszę nie...  
\- … za wszystko zapłacisz, czyż nie?  
\- Proszę... Mam pieniądze, ja...  
\- Zamknij się. - Strife zaciska mocniej palce na delikatnej krtani, nie widząc swojego byłego oprawcy, a tylko stół szpitalny, nagie ściany białego więzienia i ostrza skalpelów raz po raz zatapiające się w jego ciele. - Zrób przynajmniej jedną rzecz dobrze w swoim życiu: umrzyj z honorem.  
Wybraniec Planety sięga za pas, wyjmując mały, smukły pistolet. - Zrobimy to tak. Jeżeli dobiegniesz do końca uliczki, daruję ci życie. Nawet zamknę oczy, aby ci pomóc.

Hajachi kiwa szybko głową, patrząc z nadzieją na krótki dystans jaki musi pokonać, aby uchronić się od śmierci. Chwilę później zostaje uwolniony, a Cloud, zgodnie z obietnicą, zamyka oczy.

\- Liczę do trzech. Raz... Dwa... - Doktor zrywa się do biegu, prawie potykając się o własne nogi.  
Blondyn kręci głową, unosząc pistolet do strzału. Nie potrzebuje wzroku do wykonania tego zadania. Czy naprawdę pamięć doktora aż tak szwankuje? W końcu uwielbiał rozmawiać o aktach Strife'a, o umiejętnościach, jakie zauważyli u niego instruktorzy. Nie pamięta już? _Nie pamięta, że..._  
\- … Trzy.  
Tłumik wycisza odgłos wystrzału. Jedynym dźwiękiem rozlegającym się w nocnej ciszy jest dźwięk upadającego ciała.  
 _… w swoim oddziale w regularnej armii byłem najlepszy w strzelaniu?_

* * *

Tseng czeka na niego za zakrętem. Nie wygląda na zaskoczonego widząc Clouda, a i wojownik nie zdradza żadnych oznak niepokoju. Nie jest idiotą; Turkowie są świetnie przeszkoleni, ale nie na tyle, aby Cloud ich nie zauważył. Skoro tyle razy go nie powstrzymali, jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, iż zrobią to teraz?

\- Spodziewałeś się mnie? - pyta Tseng, kiedy blondyn mija go idąc do swojego motocykla.

Cloud zatrzymuje się przy nim, ich ramiona prawie ocierają się o siebie, ale nie patrzą jeden na drugiego.

\- Wiem, że mam was na ogonie od trzeciego morderstwa.

Tseng sięga do kieszeni marynarki i wyciąga stamtąd paczkę papierosów. Zapala jednego; duszący zapach dymu sprawia, że Cloud się krzywi. Nigdy nie lubił tytoniu.

\- Wiemy, kim były twoje ofiary, panie Strife – odzywa się Turk, jego ton bezbarwny, jakby dyskutowali o pogodzie, a nie o uśmierconych ludziach. - Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że masz wolną rękę. Kiedy skończysz Turkowie znajdą spalone ciało zabójcy w chacie na peryferiach miasta.

Cloud pozwala sobie na krótki śmiech całkowicie pozbawiony wesołości.

\- Niech zgadnę: Rufus nie może tych ludzi postawić przed sądem z powodu straty danych, więc pozwala mi odwalić brudną robotę?

Tseng zerka na swojego rozmówcę kątem oka, nie udzielając odpowiedzi. Nie trzeba – jego milczenie mówi Cloudowi wszystko, co chce wiedzieć.

Uznając rozmowę za zakończoną, podchodzi on do swojego motocykla. Zdążył już na niego wsiąść i właśnie sięga po swoje gogle, słyszy pytanie Tsenga:

\- Gdzie teraz będzie można cię znaleźć?

Blondyn zakłada okulary i odpala silnik, odwracając lekko głowę w kierunku Turka.

\- Rocket Town jest ładne o tej porze roku.

Nie czekając na żadną odpowiedzieć – szczerze mówiąc to wątpi, aby ją uzyskał – Cloud odjeżdża z piskiem opon. W domu czekają już na niego dzieciaki, a później musi zaplanować polowanie na kolejnego naukowca-sadystę.

Mężczyzna uśmiecha się niczym drapieżnik gotowy skończyć na swoją ofiarę, a jego oczy przez chwilę błyszczą czystą zielenią.


End file.
